Talk:Sten/Approval
The Village of Haven I have full approval and the dialogue is still the first set (he states "I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle." as opposed to "The archdemon is our goal. And we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman. You haven't thought this through.") I reloaded the save from right before this conversation and tried giving him Asala, then immediately he used the second option. I believe the dialogue options are varied based on whether you did his personal quest or not rather than approval alone (or maybe it's a bit of both?) Has anyone had similar encounters where he only gives the second set after the personal quest? This happened on the xbox 360. (talk) 07:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. If Sten's approval is at 'Friendly' towards you (which requires you to have returned Asala to him), he will say, "You haven't thought this through," as the follow-up line to "The archdemon is our goal. And we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman." If he is not Friendly, then his follow-up line will be, "I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle." -Sophia (talk) 12:56, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean, your mages are beasts?" is incorrect. I took the path to 7 yet only received 4 as a warrior. It needs checking/correcting. Same here. Took path to 7, only got 4. I was a female human noble rogue. Maybe it's race or some other qualifier? :Hey, thanks for volunteering to take time out of your day to check/correct that; it's very kind of you. -Sophia (talk) 20:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Not Convinced "What were you quoting earlier? Note: This conversation can be triggered only if Sten ends first conversation about mages with "As a fish stranded by the tide knows the air or a drowning man knows the sea, so does a mage know magic.")" Unconvinced about that. I just got it as an option after Sten told me that I was worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I don't recall any fish conversation. edit required It is "word-for-word" not "word-forword" Also What is the Qun, exactly? (end) Approves (+7) Should be What is the Qun, exactly? (end) Approves (+4) in my experience. Not that it is a complete end, you can pick another subject or choose to end it. Just Saying The "Why are we stopping" conversation needs expanding considerably. There are far more options than shown. For example where it the, "What's your hurry? " one ? More Clarity Needed Seems to be something wrong with the "So will you tell me now why you were caged" part. The A B C split rather than the usual format isn't helping, but I see no B3. There is no mention of farmers until you move on to the next section where it asks "Did the farmers know where it was?" I'm hoping some mod I've added hasn't changed it in the game, but the format is not clear in the main page anyway. Needs checking by someone with patience. (talk) 13:37, February 3, 2018 (UTC)